In Search Of: Someone
by nibo
Summary: Tom Riddle's powers are growing, but he still seeks someone to share those feelings with. Not quite sure what it is he needs, but knowing that he's always In Search of Someone.


I walked into the Muggle bar, senses quivering. I could see everything, hear everyone, smells were so distinct. I had no idea taking Magical life would feel like this. I scanned the room, looking for someone, anyone, to share this feeling with.

A woman was sitting in the corner of the dive bar in Nowhere Virginia, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her finger, waiting for someone to buy her a drink. Her feet swung on the bar stool, sighing softly as she searched through her purse for nothing particular, trying not to look so desperate for company. No matter if she really was.

_She's perfect._ I smiled and sauntered good-naturedly over to her, charming as always, "Excuse me." I touched her lightly, intimately on the shoulder.

The woman started, nearly dropping her purse in surprise, "Yes?"

"May I sit?" I touched the bar stool beside her lightly, a seductive grin parting my handsome face. I know how to be amiable when need be. This was not the time for amiable.

She smiled, a little coquettishly for my tastes but no matter, and scooted over on her stool as if it would give me more room, "Please, I've been waiting for you all night." Her eyes twinkled darkly in the smoky room.

I laughed, "Yes, dear. I'm sure you have."

The bartender watched us with an experienced eye. He was used to it. She was one of the regulars. Julie came in here every few nights, looking for a guy to buy her a few drinks and pull her into his bed. She always came back saying how he'd been horrible to her and she had only the drink to blame. Julie had only herself to blame, but then, she never would actually _blame_ Julie, since she was drunk and it wasn't her fault. She was exactly the kind of person I was looking for.

We sat there for hours, talking. I was telling Julie about Spain and England and all the 'foreign' places I'd visited. She just sat there and drank it up. I'm not sure how much she actually got from it: American girls have a tendency to focus on a Brit's accent and not his actual words. I tried to be sweet to her, telling her she was beautiful. It's not hard to entice a woman when you look like I do. That was something I learned early.

I smiled charismatically at her, laughing at something forgettable that she'd said, leaning forward in my chair and whispering in her ear.

Julie coloured. Even after all these years she'd still blush when propositioned. She nodded to me, promising to follow in a few minutes. Propriety and all that.

I could feel my face go cold when I was out of sight, obtaining a room from the clerk at the motel next door. I sneered at the despicable filth I found there, whispering a few charms to clean the place up. This was not something I was willing to do in such disgusting surroundings.

Julie followed me as promised, appearing in the doorway, slightly tipsy and trying to be sexy with her powder blue trench coat. It was disgusting, really, but I wasn't one to argue. She was there and that's all I cared about.

The next hour was quite unremarkable, really. So much sweat and her screams of how wonderful I was: the best she'd ever had. I was just trying to keep my stomach from roiling as she writhed beneath me, clutching too tightly. No matter, it got me what I wanted.

When we were done, she rolled onto her back, looking at the ceiling and breathing hard. I could feel my senses rising again, the thrill of orgasm, even with a Muggle, making my skin sing with sensation.

I rolled onto my side and sighed softly, looking toward the boarded up window, smiling as she came after me. I needed her close.

"Paul," that's the name I gave her, "what is it?"

I rolled back and took her in my arms, a sweet, amorous look on my face, "I just... I wanted to lie here with you all night." I tried to look as pathetic as I sounded.

She accepted it, closing her eyes and slowly (finally!) falling asleep in my arms. I sat up with her, cradling her sleep-weakened body against my chest, eyes closed.

I placed a hand on either side of her head and twisted, lovingly, listening to the gentle crack as it snapped in my hands. It was so intimate, so much more so than the Avada Kedavra. I could feel the power rush out of her, filling the room, filling my body. It wasn't as strong as if she'd been a witch, but it was enough.

I dressed again quickly and left the motel, Julie lying on the bed. I could feel my senses quivering as I apparated to another state. I needed someone, anyone, to share this feeling with.


End file.
